Heretofore, there has been proposed an object detection system, which creates a difference image from multiple captured images captured by a camera, and when the shape of a region where a difference is present in the difference image changes toward the principal axis of a direction in which the camera captures the images, judges that the difference shows a stationary three-dimensional object (see Patent Literature 1).